1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for entering a silent mode and a mobile communication terminal for the same, and in particular, a method for enabling entry into a silent mode upon power on and a mobile communication terminal for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the use of mobile communication terminals becoming more popular, various convenient user functions are being realized. In particular, as mobile communication terminals increasingly serve as an information processing apparatus that provide necessary information to the user regardless of time and place, various related functions are being added thereto. For example, mobile communication terminal users can exchange a variety of information with each other, to inquire after the other party's welfare or make important appointments.
Mobile communication terminals, which nowadays are one a necessity frequently used in everyday life, offer various user conveniences, but causes unexpected disadvantages as well. For example, the alerting tone of the mobile communication terminal, when generated in a public place, often causes the surrounding persons to feel uncomfortable. Further, the alerting tone of the mobile communication terminal, generated during a public performance or a concert, may cause the actors or musicians to lose their attention. As a solution to this problem, there is a method for switching an alerting mode of the mobile communication terminal to the silent mode.
Mobile communication terminals create other problems when powered on. For example, when turning on a mobile communication terminal that was powered off in a vibration mode, the mobile terminal will boot-up in a silent state. However, when turning on a mobile communication terminal that was powered off in a normal mode, the process of booting-up the mobile terminal will generate a Power-On sound. As a result, when the user intends to turn on the mobile communication terminal in a public place such as a lecture room or a conference room, the Power-On sound may be generated, because the user cannot control the sound generated during power-on.
The conventional mobile communication terminal cannot control the sound during power-on because a sector of a profile in which the sound information is stored by the terminal manufacturer is fixed, so the mobile communication terminal intactly reads the previously stored profile information.